


Wrapped Up In His Arms

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: My Pyro Son [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry Isn't the Flash, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Mentions of Rogues, Mick is still a criminal, POV Mick Rory, Single Parent Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: He let his eyes flutter close, once again basking in the absolute quiet and simply breathed for another few moments, before his eyes snapped up without moving his head. He flicked them to the side, lips tugging into a small half frown, half smile as he took in the little girl standing just inside the hallway that lead to the bedrooms in the back half of the apartment.His eyes crinkled as he lifted his arms, hands beckoning the little girl forward, he felt his whole body relax as she padded her way over quickly before scrambling up to settle onto his lap, snuggling into his larger bulk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday!
> 
> And I'm sorry this took me so long, and that I kept stopping to rewrite basically the whole thing and changing the plot like a million times. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this hot mess!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Groaning, Mick slammed the front door shut before falling onto it with a heavy thud. Resting his forehead against the cool thick wood for a few moments, he heaved a sigh and forced himself to straighten up. Yanking off his jacket roughly, he hung it from the coat rack and then proceeded to kick off his boots while cursing Lisa and her perpetual need to make people do things they didn’t want to.

Kicking his boots under the small stand, he imagined it was her smug face for a few seconds before heaving out another sigh. He brought his hands up and rubbed harshly at his eyes as he listened to the blissful silence of his apartment for a long moment.

Shaking his head, he shuffled down the short hall before walking into his living room, heading straight for his couch. Dropping down like a heavy sack, he let his head fall back, barely holding in a wince at the sharp pain.

Never again, he thought, never again would he let Lisa and Len talk him into a birthday bash. Especially not with all of the Rogues present…unless they didn’t mind a few ‘em being burned to a crisp.

He let his eyes flutter close, once again basking in the absolute quiet and simply breathed for another few moments, before his eyes snapped up without moving his head. He flicked them to the side, lips tugging into a small half frown, half smile as he took in the little girl standing just inside the hallway that lead to the bedrooms in the back half of the apartment.

His eyes crinkled as he lifted his arms, hands beckoning the little girl forward, he felt his whole body relax as she padded her way over quickly before scrambling up to settle onto his lap, snuggling into his larger bulk.

“What’cha doin’ up so late, little ‘ne?” He rumbled softly, lips pressing quick, gentle kisses to her light auburn locks, “Should be sleepin’, t’ late fer you t’ be ‘wake.”

“Wanna ‘tay ‘appy bir’f’ay,” she mumbled into the side of his neck, tiny arm wrapping itself around his neck, while the others hand fisted his shirt, “Da’y ‘ay you be ‘ack bu’ you didn’t ‘ome,” she mumble, pout clear in her sleep tinted voice.

Mick didn’t even bother trying to keep off the genuine smile tugging his lips up as he moved to wrap her up more securely in his arms, “Well, thank you, Kels,” he pressed a more firm kiss to her hair, tugging her more tightly to his chest before once again letting his head fall back. He moved his other arm to wrap around her as well, gently rubbing her back as he waited for her to fall back asleep.

“She was upset you weren’t gonna make it.”

Eyes snapping open once again, Mick tilted his head to once again look towards the hallway, eyes flickering over the rumpled form of his lover. He swallowed at the display of tantalizing pale, mole speckled skin on display.

“Sorry,” he rumbled out, even quieter than before, “Didn’t know Lisa was plannin’ t’a party, Doll.” He stopped rubbing to beckon the other man over before gently shifting Kelsey around, so that he could keep her wrapped in one arm, while nodding to his now free one for Barry..

“Would’a rather been ‘ere, Barry,” he added as he watched the lithe man shuffle over, lips smiling in reflex to the one taking over the younger man’s own, “Thought I coulda spent my birthday with you two.”

Barry carefully climbed onto the couch, snuggling into Mick’s side, while the older man’s arm wrapped around his shoulders to draw him even closer.

“Well, be prepared for Kelsey and I to celebrate tomorrow,” Barry mumbled into Mick’s shoulder, voice half muffled by the dark grey Henley, “We made signs and cupcakes,” he added, voice slurring slightly towards the end.

“I’m lookin’ forward to it, Red,” he muttered, eyes slipping close as he basked in the warmth and knowledge that everything he cared about, outside of the Rogues and the Snart siblings, was wrapped up in his arms for now. Just a few moments of basking and then he’d put his family to bed.

 

 

Mick let out an annoyed grunt, his face pinching in irritation at the bright, glaring sun shining straight into his face. Lifting an arm up, he tossed it over his eyes in an attempt to block it out before yanking it away and his eyes snapping open. Glancing around the living room, he felt his heart thud in his chest before he took in the sounds coming from the kitchen.

He let his muscles relax once again, listening to the sounds of Barry and Kelsey coming in clearer now that he was actively listening for them. Humming lightly, he let himself start to sag back into the couch before freezing at the tinge of pain in his lower back and left shoulder.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he started registering the pain his body seemed to be feel, far more then what he usually felt…though, Mick mused grimly, he didn’t normally subject his body to the couch. 

Biting back the whimper of pain, he forced himself to move slowly as he stood from the couch and walked away from the sounds of laughter and love. Moving slowly, he headed towards the back half of the apartment, first to the bathroom to get to his pain meds and then handle his morning routine.

Hurrying as quickly as he could get his body too, Mick ducked out of the bathroom and over towards the master to peeling out of yesterday’s clothes and into a pair of soft worn dark grey sweets and a zip up hoodie before padding his way down the hall and through the living room towards the kitchen.

He lightly pushed the door open, eyes crinkling as his lips tugged up into a small genuine smile as he took in the scene before him. Both Barry and Kelsey were covered in bits of flour and batter, dancing around like lunatics as they sang along to the oldies station Barry liked to keep it at.

Letting out a soft chuckle, he felt his lips tug into a quick smirk before softening again into a smile as he watched the pair let out twin shrieks, jumping slightly before they both whipped around to stare at him.

“What’re you two doin’?” He questioned, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest as he eyed Barry first before turning his gaze on to the little girl, knowing that she’d cave first from past experiences, “Hmm, little Spark?”

“We’s makin’ you b’akf’st,” her little face lit up in excitement as she bounced her way over, tossing her sticky covered body at Mick’s legs before tightening her little arms around them. “Is you ‘prized?” She titled her head back to give him a wide, toothy grin.

“Yeah, baby girl,” Mick answered as he bent slightly to pick her up, left arm securing it’s around her back as he grinned in response to hers, “I’m surprised,” he leant forward to drop a kiss to a clean patch of her forehead as he walked over towards her father, who had sheepishly begun cleaning up the mess they’d made.

“S’what’cha makin’ me,” he inquired as he used his free hand to wrap around Barry’s waist, thumb catching on the elastic band of Barry’s own sweats as he hooked his chin on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Cakes,” Kelsey cried out in excitement, her young voice going into a high pitched squeal.

“You makin’ me pancake’s?” Mick turned to look down at the little girl as she reached out to turn his face towards her. She little out a light giggle as she began to nod enthusiastically before leaning forward to press a smacking kiss to the tip of his nose.

“S’your favourite,” she whispered as she carefully sounded the words out as she flicked her to Barry’s frame before she turned back towards Mick, “Daddy told me so.” She beamed proudly at Mick.

“S’true, they are my favourite,” Mick nodded, eyes sparkling with happiness before he flicked his gaze towards the lumpy looking batter, “I know you wanna surprise me,” he began to rumble carefully, gaze moving to look into Barry’s own, who had turned to give him a questioning look, “But why don’t I help out, so we ain’t eatin’ somethin’ bad fer us,” he nodded towards the batter with a teasing smirk.

Barry let out a light huff as he turned back to wiping up the mess once again. “You know, I’m fully capable of feeding us edible food, Mick.”

Mick couldn’t help but grin sharply as he watched a red flush crawl its way up Barry’s slender neck. “Egg shells are edible?” he asked in return, unhooking his arm from Barry’s waist and shuffled over towards the batter. Picking up a spoon, he scooped out a small helping before showing it to the other man, smirk widening when Barry realized what Mick actually meant by his question.

Instead of answering, Barry rolled his eyes playfully before swatting at Mick lightly with his right hand, “It’s supposed to be for your birthday,” he added softly, face dimmed slightly.

“S’okay,” Mick stated his voice firm, but still quiet and gentle. “Can watch movies all day and cuddle on the couch as my present.”

 

 

Though it takes a little more convincing, Mick does in fact get Barry to agree to toss out his pancake batter mix, so that Mick can start a new, much more edible one after they straighten up the kitchen. Gathering ingredients takes less time than usual because Barry had left most of them still sitting on the counter.

“We got e’erythin’?” Mick asked, turning to stare down at his little helper, promptly Kelsey to nod so hard she nearly bit her lip. Smiling softly, he flicked his eyes up and over to where Barry was mixing the wet ingredients together slowly.

“Now first we measure out the flour,” Mick started softly, as he watched Kelsey’s eyes narrow in concentration as she attentively listened and watched Mick intently, “Then we add the sugar, salt and bakin’ powder. But first we gotta do what?”

“Gotta measure ‘em,” Kelsey answered happily as she leaned forward carefully from where she was standing on her step stool.

“Right you are, baby girl,” grinning brightly, Mick went about doing just that, dumping the proper amounts into his mixing bowl before handing her a wooden spoon, “Gotta be careful, Kels, and stir this slowly,” he rumbled, hand carefully covering hers as they slowly mixed the dry components together.

“Now we make a well, so we can slowly pour in the wet,” Mick waved his left hand towards the bowl Barry had mixed together before moving off to heat the griddle up. He carefully picked up the smaller bowl and slowly poured it into the dry mixture, “And then carefully mix it all up together.” He waited until Kelsey grabbed the spoon before once again covering her hand with his and they mixed it up together.

“Now wha’ we do?” Kelsey asked, tilting her head back so she could stare up at the older man, blinking her light grey eyes as she watched him.

“Now,” Mick scooped her up, peppering her face with kisses before handing her over to Barry, grinning as she giggled like crazy. “I measure some out and pour it on the griddle,” he pointed to the heated pan on the stove. “And you and daddy just sit tight and wait till they’re all cooked up and ready to be eatin’,” he smiled before turning back to do just as he stated.

He keeps the pancakes small, so that he could make more than one at a time and that it would seem like they’d cook faster. He smiles softly, listening to Barry and Kelsey chatter about what this and that as he cooks their breakfast, content to simply bask in the moment of his small family.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell what you guys think!


End file.
